Tears of the Highlander
by Creole Wonder
Summary: Katya the unique one, married the immortal, now without him, turns to her own kind for help. With the help of her father and his Dark Hunter friends she and her secret may survive


AN: New story, enjoy my evil ways in a whole new light

AN: New story, enjoy my evil ways in a whole new light. Katya belongs to me, but all the others belong to the creators of Highlander and Sherrilyn Kenyon. This is going t be one hell of a crossover, I guess that's what happens when I get sick, my mind wanders and I get into this state of mind.

Wales, UK - December 23rd

Spending her last few days in Wales, Katarina Elenovna Sveryov- Macleod finally finishes packing her husband's things to send to the Watcher archives. She picked up his sword and remembered the night he told her what he and his friends were.

_Flashback_

"_**Katya, now don't be scared, what I'm about to do, I should have shown you a long time ago. Just watch me." said Duncan**_

_**He picked up his sword. Stepping back from her, he plunged the sword into his chest. Katarina screamed. He fell backwards and stopped breathing, as she ran towards him, Methos grabbed her from behind. **_

"_**No, little one, leave him. You'll see what he meant." said Methos**_

_**Minutes went by in what seemed like hours to Katarina, Duncan didn't move, she tried to reach him, but Methos stopped her still. Then, after 10 minutes, he took a deep breath and Katarina fainted. Methos laid her down on the couch and pulled Duncan to his feet.**_

"_**Mac, she didn't take that very well. I'm not sure she'll take the not having kids part well either." said Methos**_

"_**I think you're right, when I tell her how old I really am, she'll probably want a divorce.' said Duncan**_

End Flashback

'That was three years ago, so little time with him, he had over 600 years in his life, but only three years with me.' thought Katrina

Just then the door burst open and a tall figure entered the room, Katya jumped to her feet, sword drawn at the ready.

"**What is it that you want? Leave this place" said Katya**

The figure stepped into the room. Laughing at her, he snatched the sword from her grasp.

"**Stupid mortal, I've come for what is mine. I am the last immortal remaining." said Daxius**

"**You were the one who killed Giovanni, what do you want here?" asked Katya as she backed away from him**

"**I want you, you are the true prize, who'd have thought that Macleod would be the one who married the only woman who could do what millions couldn't." said Daxius**

"**No, I won't come with you. Now leave this place." said Katya as she stood up and pulled off her gloves**

Daxius laughed at her and came closer

"**What can you do to me child, you're mortal and pregnant. By rights, you and the child belong to me, now come woman, before I drag you out of here." said Daxuis**

"**What can I do, you really want to know huh? Well, maybe you should try this out." said Katya as she summoned an arc of lightning to strike him. **

Once he was on the ground, she grabbed a sword and took his head off. The quickening came and passed into the sky, thanks to the protection charm she wore, no quickening could ever touch her.

"**Now you're the last immortal my son." said Katya as she rubbed her belly**

Three weeks later, January 14th, Houston, TX

As she bid the last scheduled customer for the morning goodbye, the secretary, came in on the intercom.

"**Mrs. Macleod, there are some men here to see you. They say they are friends of your husband."**

"**Have them show you their wrists." said Katya**

A familiar voice came through on the intercom and Katya jumped out of her skin

"**You still haven't forgotten your lessons have you little one." said Methos**

"**Let them in." said Katya**

She jumped out of her chair and looked around for her overcoat; there was no way the watchers were going to find out about the baby. Never.

The six watcher men walked into the room, one of which she never expected to see alive again, the others were unknown to her, until the older gentleman behind the group stepped forward, Katya let out a sigh of relief.

"**So this is where you've been hiding. You're a very hard woman to find Katya." said Joe**

"**Well, it's not like I've had a choice. I killed the last standing immortal, well I thought he was the last one standing, reason I'm confused is that Methos is standing in my office very undead." said Katya**

"**It's the reason we came to find you Katya. For some reason, the immortals that died during the last battles have come back to life. By the last count, Giovanni has come back, so from what we gather, all of us are coming back in reverse order, all except Daxuis, whose body we never found." said Methos**

"**Well that's because Daxuis has no body to be found. I burned it, but getting back to the matter at hand, why are you not dead Methos? Last I heard, you were killed well before Duncan." said Katya as she buttoned up her coat.**

"**Nope, I just went into hiding. I'm a watcher for Christ's sake; I didn't want to fight in the first place." said Methos**

"**So you're a coward, you lied to save your own neck, so to speak, you punk ass bastard. Get him out of my office." said Katya as she stood up from behind her desk forgetting her little secret.**

The watchers look at her in shock and awe as her baby bump is revealed. Joe steps forward and shakes his head.

"**Looks like Mac left you in a bit of a predicament, huh princess. Well that explains why you went into hiding, so when where you going to announce the little one's presence?" asked Joe **

"**I was thinking more along the line of never. You're not taking my baby; I'll die before I let that happen. You know I kind of liked it here, looks like I have to get lost again." said Katya**

"**We can't take the child, what you're carrying is, well should be, impossible. Our kind isn't supposed to be able to conceive children." said Methos**

"**I know that, your kind might not, but my kind can and has for many centuries." said Katya**

"**What pray tell are you little princess? We were never able to trace your name in any database." said Methos**

"**Are you sure you really want to know that answer? It may scare you old man." said Nikos**

"**You might as well tell him, he's going to find out anyway." said Joe**

"**Well, first off, when did you cross over to the weak side Nikos? Does Acheron know where you are?" asked Katya**

"**Yeah, he sent me here to make sure this moron didn't go too far." said Nikos indicating Methos as the idiot**

"**That sounds like him. If you really want to know, I'd better call in some back up." said Katya**

She stepped back and slipped off her coat. Tilted her face towards the sky and yelled.

"**Papa! I know you're catching a wave, but I need you." said Katya**

No sooner than she'd yelled a dark haired, almost Egyptian looking, man shimmered into the room dripping wet, wearing a wet suit and swim trunks.

"**You bellowed my dear?" said Savitar in his normally sarcastic tone**

"**Sorry to interrupt your surfing, but will you kindly explain to this coward why my being pregnant by Duncan is not a miracle." said Katya**

"**Joe, how are things with your mate old man, is she still angry about the handmaiden thing?" said Savitar**

"**She claims she won't forgive me but we still have seven kids, so you tell me who is still mad at whom. Anyway, I'm guessing that you've seen what's been going on here with the immortals coming back from the dead. Has Hades said anything about this?" asked Joe**

"**Um, a little pissed doesn't describe how he feels right now. The reason it's happening is due to my daughter's unhappiness, sweetie, how many times have I told you about crying out to Zeus? He heard you and brought them all back. One by one they will be returning until the last one is back in the land of the living again." Savitar says in irritation. **

"**I didn't do anything. I never went to Zeus, ever. I remember dreaming about it.' **She trails off and looks back up at the sky, growls, and then shouts another name. **"D'Alerian! You know not the fuck with my dreams. Bring your ass to me before I have you gift wrapped and sent to the Destroyer." said Katya**

In poofs a man dressed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans and biker boots, he looks at Savitar and rolls his eyes.

"**Hey, I didn't do anything; I just gave you what you dreamed of. You've sacrificed a lot to the cause so why not get something in return." said D'Alerian**

"**Wait! What is going on here? I know Katya has powers, but who are you and how do you know Joe Dawson, better yet why isn't it a miracle? Immortals are sterile we can't have children." said Methos**

"**You wouldn't understand the truth; it might give you a brain bleed. Even though it would give my daughter a break from your insane quest to keep her under watcher control, I can't even start on a simple explanation of what we are. How about you try to guess, since you assume that you're the oldest living being in the room." said Savitar**

"**I know she's not immortal, at least not that we know of. You've got to be witches, but that doesn't explain your talking of Zeus, which really makes no sense. She has a Russian mother, since you're her father I guessing your Greek." said Methos**

"**You're way off, you've always thought that Joe was just an old mortal, but he's older than you by 1,500 years, Nikos is not human, neither is my daughter. My name is Savitar and I'm just well… me, my friend who just appeared after my daughter's call is a Dream-Hunter. Between the two of us, you're just an infant; the miracle is not in the conception of this child, but in the abilities of its mother. This isn't the first pregnancy for Katya and Duncan, this is their second one." said Savitar**

"**Haha, that's funny. Very cute fairy tale, Dream-Hunter and Dark-Hunter, couldn't think up a better name?"asked Methos**

"**Tell me that Acheron is at home and not on Earth right now. If he hears this it's not going to be pretty." said Katya**

"**You guessed wrong little one, yet again I have to come and explain our kind to a dimwitted 'immortal' that thinks their kind is the only breed. We know that 'there can be only one' guess what; you've been wrong for centuries. Do you believe in the gods human? You should because you're looking at three and a demi-god. So don't be afraid, just deal with the facts. Cowardly excuse for a friend you were to Duncan, you promised to look after his wife if something happened to him. You were nowhere to be found when he was killed. "said Acheron as he shimmered into the room.**

Standing all of 6'6, in black t-shirt, jeans, biker boots and a leather coat, he looked like the bringer of death that he is.

"**Acheron, how have you been?" asked Katya**

"**Fine, I'm a grandfather now. I've been watching what's been going on between you and the immortals for a while now. For some reason, they've been obsessed with finding you since Duncan died. I wanted to personally thank Joe for throwing them off of your trail for so long, and keeping you safe, even though it's not his responsibility. Your child's birth is important to Artemis and myself, along with a few other gods, bedsides your father, both Greek and Atlantean. Artemis never told you why she looks after you has she?" asked Acheron**

"**She promised her mother that she would, you can't tell her, Artemis and your mother will be pissed at you." said Savitar**

'**He is right my son, you tell and I'll be forced to punish you.' said a dark unearthly voice.**

"**I know you two promised, but it's not fair to her that she has been going through all of this without any explanation. She has never asked, not even a the death of her first child, it's time that she understands why." said Acheron**

'**Acheron, no. We promised Elena that she would never find out.' said Artemis as she sparkled into the room next to him**

Nikos and Joe bowed to Artemis and she came over and hugged Katya. Dressed in all white, she brought a touch of purity to the room, her dark red hair becoming an odd contrast next to Acheron's blonde hair.

"**Artie, your promise was made before she was even born. She has to know why it's always been her. She grew up without knowing her mother, tell her the truth." said Acheron**

'**It's not her choice alone, this is the only thing that she and I have ever agreed on, and the girl shall never be told what happened.' shouted the voice again**

"**Mother, if you want to give your opinion, at least come to her. She should know who you are." said Acheron**

'**You're being funny, you know I can't come out of this damn between worlds prison.' said the voice**

"**Well, looks like I can tell her then. Sorry you can't do anything about it." said Acheron**

"**No, for once, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with your mom. I haven't even told her, so you have no right." said Savitar**

"**Don't I get a say in this, I am not a child anymore. I've never asked because I thought it best that I not know. After the death of our daughter, Duncan and I thought it was the gods way of getting us back for defying them. I wasn't supposed to marry anyone like him and he was never supposed to be happy. This time is different, I've done my time with the punishment that was laid before me, enough is enough, I want the truth. What did I do to deserve this?"asked Katya**

'**It is nothing that you did child, it is something that was promised a long time ago. Your great-great-great- grandmother, Alexandria, was Atlantean, she was one of my handmaidens, she made the mistake of falling in love with a mortal man, she came to me a begged to be set free, I couldn't do it, not let her go to a mortal, she made me an offer, and I excepted it. The first born child from now until eternity belonged to me. This had gone on for a few years now, until your grandmother decided to trick me, and she used Artemis to do it. She promised your oldest aunt as a hand maiden to Artemis, when the child was born and we both showed up for the baby, she killed her. She had broken the agreement that I had placed long ago, she betrayed both Artemis and myself, so we vowed that no woman in your family shall ever love another male outside of the line of gods. When you were conceived, your father knew your fate, so he and your mother discussed what to do for you, you were fated for Duncan, but you would never be able to love him, so your mother offered her life in exchange for her first born's freedom from the curse. It couldn't be lifted, but it could be altered, so Artemis and I, yes we agreed, changed it to you becoming a handmaiden until your 16****th**** birthday, then you could love whatever man you wanted.' said the voice**

"**Who are you?"asked Katya of the voice**

'**I am known by many names, the destroyer, Apollymi is my real name, you've heard of me I believe.'said Apollymi**

"**The Destroyer is your mother! Well that explains a lot, my mother gave up her life for me. My husband was taken away from me due to his curse, but why my daughter?"asked Katya**

"**The child wasn't meant to live, do you remember what happened that night?"asked Acheron**

"**It was the night that Amanda was killed by the rogue watcher, Duncan had went after the guy."said Katya**

_ Flashback_

"_Duncan, you don't have to do this, it's not your fault."said Katya_

"_He'll start looking for me soon, and he'll come after you to hurt me. I can't let that happen, I'll be home soon, take care of yourself."said Duncan as he walked out the door_

_She stood there speechless as he pulled out of the driveway, her world crashing down around her, for hours she screamed for her father, he didn't come, she called for her friends none came to her aid, so she focused on her husband's life force and appeared by her side just as he killed the rouge watcher, who turned out to be an immortal, the quickening instead of going into Duncan, came to her and its force threw her to the ground hard enough to shatter the concrete floor of the warehouse they stood in._

_Running to his wife's side, he was stopped by three immortals, they held him in place while the dust settled in the room._

"_Why are you stopping me, she's pregnant!"screamed Duncan_

"_It won't kill her, she saved you that would have turned you just like it did when you killed Richie."said Deimos_

"_What about the child, she's wanted a baby for so long, will it kill the child?" asked Duncan as he tried to pull away from them_

"_The child is not meant to live. I know it's not fair, but you will have another chance." said Acheron _

_The gods disappeared from the room as Katya started to wake, she looked at Duncan and began to cry at the sharp pains from her abdomen._

_End Flashback_

"**My father took pity on you this time, since you have always done as you were told, you never questioned his ways, he decided to reward you. Your husband will return to you, the same as he was before."said Artemis**

"**When, better yet, why now? The only one in this room who didn't know how to find me was Methos, so why wait until now to tell me?"asked Katya**

"**You know how old thunder butt gets sometimes, he likes to make others suffer, why he chose you, I'll never understand, but he assigned me to guide your dreams when you weren't even old enough to remember them." said D'Alerain**

"**Artemis, you've done nothing but remind me that I'm nothing but a bastard child of a god, why are you even here? This has nothing to do with you in anyway. You want my baby so you can beat Apollomyi out of a bargain that was broken decades ago. I've hated you for how you treated me as a handmaiden, so it's best that you leave before I torture you."said Katya**

"**Need I remind you that she is my food supply, don't make me starve."said Acheron**

"**I won't let you starve, if I just bleed her dry will that sustain you until you find another donor?" said Katya**

"**Bitch, I could kill you now and then it wouldn't matter about the child either way since you'll both be dead."shouted Artemis**

'**And if you even try it, I'll send the nearest daimon to destroy you and your temple. Goddess or not, we can always replace you.'said Apollopmyi**

"**You wouldn't do so bad as Artemis' replacement, so go ahead a roast her sweetheart. Bitch goddess killed by the prophecy."said Savitar**

"**Katya, don't not now. It isn't time for you to use your powers. In your condition, you should conserve your energy."said Acheron**

"**You're such a kill joy, has anyone ever told you that Ash?" said Joe**

"**More than once. You just want your soul back, I still can't tell you how to get it, killing Artie, although that seems to be the only answer now a days, isn't the way. Besides, Katya your not really fertility goddess material. You may get bored with the koris after a while."said Acheron**

Suddenly, an awkward chill came about the room, the hunters stared at each other but said nothing. All eyes settled on Katya and Artemis. Having been through many realms, Katya tossed her jacket aside and shimmered into fighting gear of black pants, shirt and leather jacket. Her mothers marking on her glowed with her magic, swirling back and forth across her face.

"**Get back to your temple Artie, we can fight later."said Katya** as she opened a portal directly to Olympus and pushed the goddess through it.

Stunned at what he was seeing, Methos tried to hide but to no avail.

"**You're a pussy, you know that right."said Nikos **to the cowering immortal

Preparing for a power rift, Katya manifested her swords, hand cast by Hephaestus himself, they were the strongest weapons on Earth. When she noticed the blade in her left hand was heavier than usual, she looked at it and noticed it wasn't hers.


End file.
